


Eva

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Hospitals, Nurses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Eva

Clint remembered a nurse,   
From his childhood.   
Her name was Eva.  
She was a gentle,   
Middle aged woman.  
With kind brown eyes.   
She worked in the ER  
Especially when Clint came,  
After a nasty beating.   
She was warm and affectionate.   
Clint missed her.


End file.
